


Guns are for Pussies

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Series: Shitload of Oneshots [4]
Category: Farcry
Genre: But only if you don't think Michael Mando is hot, F/M, HOT SCHOOL VAAS - Freeform, Pagan Min - Freeform, Probably Rape, Smut, YOLO, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been kicked from your home and although you keep considering to leave the god forsaken world of Farcry. There is no going back when you come across it's ruthless rulers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom who doesn't know a thing about this guy... Nvm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom+who+doesn%27t+know+a+thing+about+this+guy...+Nvm).



Warning! Rape… Sort of  
(H/C) Hair color  
(Y/N) Your name  
(E/C) Eye color

You had been working as a pirate for just over a month now. Your family had kicked you from your own home and you were forced to live and survive in the jungle alone. The only idea that came to your mind, was probably the most stupid. You had decided to go and join Vaas as a pirate. You had heard that he was employing natives to the island, to pillage, plunder, or do as they please. You however were a woman and hadn't expected getting as far as you have made it.   
For some reason the day you signed up to work for Vaas, was the exact same day the Rakyat had attacked one of his beloved pirate camps. It came as a surprise to you that you had killed for the first time in your life, it had also surprised you that you had ended up murdering several others as well. The other men weren't so happy when they found that you had killed the most and when Vaas came to see you for himself, he grew intrigued, too intrigued for your liking.  
You had to be careful, you had heard many stories about Vaas's doings and were scared of even working anywhere near him. He didn't seem to want to kill you though, it was almost as if he had wanted you. He would ask you to do things for him, he would ask you to kill the rejects, or give him company. Clean his shanty, or feed his “pet” tiger. You had grown use to this Vaas, you had no problem being his maid, or whatever you were to him.   
As a matter of fact you had developed a crush on him, he was very attractive when he wasn't angry. He was the only man that could make you blush, it just so happened to be at the wrong times. You were positive he knew, but at times you wish he didn't, he would take advantage of you by saying phrase such as, “if only someone cared”, or “if someone did this for me, I would love them forever.”   
He respected you in combat like a man, but saw you as a woman. He would open the door for you, pull your chair out, he would even go as far as not cussing all together in your presence. That was when he is in a good mood and as usual you tried to keep him in a good mood... Because when he was in a bad mood you were the one that was hit and yelled at, he would then see you as a price tag. You were considered the woman, the weakest and not many of the men respected you.  
However, never in any of those situations would Vaas ever take advantage of you. He was a gentleman with a temper, those men you would see in the life time movies that only hit, but never went as far as rape... Some did, but Vaas just wasn't that type of person. From close observation he was the type of man that lured the women hostages in, he made them beg for him. Only few times had he tried doing this to you, he would brush his fingers against your cheek, or he would sniff at your hair when you were close by and compliment you on your smell.  
He would make dirty jokes that sent you tumbling over and burning with desire, but yet you never gave in. The other pirates took their opportunities when Vaas wasn't around, they weren't as flirtatious as Vaas though. They were the rapists. They had numerous times tried taking you away from the camp to a more desolate area, then they would try to take you. You were much smarter though, you would fight back and always end up escaping them. Never mentioning it when Vaas was around.  
Some men did respect you, they respected your resilience, your ability to take care of yourself, they even respected you because Vaas did. You had grown into this lifestyle, you had grown happy with it to. You had become use to marijuana and cocaine, pretty much anything that was part of a pirate's life style... You were lonely, despite the long conversations you had with your leader, or the many laughs you shared with the others. You felt lonely.  
Today, you felt extremely lonely, Vaas was gone doing his work while you sat at one of the red couches of his compound. It was really boring for you when he was away, because your only job was doing everything he said. You considered watching one of the many movies he had, but then shook the thought away. He won't be one long, he should be at BadTown, which wasn't that far from the shores of the island you resided on. No doubt he will have plenty of work for you when you get back, maybe even bruises. He was always pissed whenever he returned from meetings with Buck.  
Nonetheless, you should still occupy yourself with something to do, better than being some lazy bum. You took a walk around the compound, then afterwards made some bets and threw some knifes, then once again found yourself lounging on that same red couch with a beer in your hand. You were barefoot, with the pirate attire, your (H/C) hair rolled down your shoulders and your (E/C) eyes sparkled within the flames that danced before the couch you sat at.   
Vaas took much longer than you expected and for some odd reason this made you worry, but when he returned you felt complete relief rush through your body. You didn't know what it was, but when he was around you felt safer at times. You didn't say a word when he passed the couch you sat at, you knew he wasn't happy and you couldn't risk getting yelled at, or worse beaten. You already had several bruises over your stomach and back because Vaas didn't like the soup you brought him two days ago. You would have sworn the Chef purposely pissed in it, just to get you in trouble.  
You didn't know what to say to Vaas, you stood up and followed him, hoping it wasn't a mistake on your part. He opened the doors into the warehouse and knowing you were following he held them open and then slid them closed with a grunt. You stood patiently as he turned around and leaned back against the metal doors sighing in defeat.  
"You know what I need right now, (Y/N)?" He asked in a gentle tone, you gulp nervously and shake your head. "I need a good... Fuck." Your eyes widen at the realization that he is telling you this because he wants you to do as he says. He knows that you are not one to give in so easily, after his numerous attempts of getting into your panties, you thought he had given up. You were confused as to why right now, he would suddenly be so straightforward. Vaas, the ruthless pirate lord, asking you indirectly to “fuck” him. You were at a loss for words at the moment.  
"V-Vaas... I-" He slowly sauntered his way over to you, you realized he had a sway in his step... Was he drunk?   
Your question was answered when he stopped directly in front of you, despite your protests his wrapped his arms around you tightly to where you could smell the alcohol on his hot breath. You placed to firm hands on his chest to push him away, but it was useless, your cheeks started to redden and he was too strong for you. He leaned in allowing his breath to graze over your neck, he sniffed intensely once again.  
"You smell like flowers… Why do you always smell so nice?" He whispered in your ear, part of you did not want this, another part did. You were torn between giving your virginity to this man, or pushing him away. You didn't have much of a choice, once his drunken state is worn off, he would come to you again in question about how you rejected his orders whether they were appropriate, or not. You were drawn from your thoughts when you felt kisses being placed over the soft skin of your neck. You held back a whimper, you had wanted this... That loneliness was soon subsiding and you could feel the desire and lust you had for the man you worked for.  
His lips moved up from your pulsing vein to your cheeks and then he stopped to graze his lips over yours. Your breath hitched and you felt like you couldn't breathe with him so close like this. He stared intensely into your eyes, a hand at your lower back and an arm around your shoulder.   
"W-We should stop before you regret this in the morning." You murmur, he chuckled shaking his head.  
"Don't be ridiculous." He then slammed you against the nearest storage container, his lips moved upon yours with passion and relentless lust. It was painful, the type of painful that you didn't really mind. You felt his hand roughly move down from our lower back and around your body to cup your most sensitive area through your pants. The heat and wetness could not be felt through the green cargo, but it was there, beneath all that clothing it was there.  
You moaned as he rubbed against the fabric, he was far from gentle and you suddenly grew farther and farther from innocent. Your wrapped your arms around his neck pushing your tongue between his lips and fighting against him for the first time in your entire existence. He growled slamming you harder into the container to protest. When his lips pulled from yours you moaned loudly with no restraint, he craved for more, soon starting to unbuckle your pants as you hungrily enacted the same to his, the entire time you continued to kiss.  
Your pants rolled down to your thighs and you became bolder pushing him forward, he accidentally fell on the ground and in a cloud of lust you hopped onto him pulling his pants down. He bit your bottom lip till it nearly bursted and blood started to mix between your tongues. He flipped you over and slid your pants down further taking his time to smell you over your bright red lace panties. You mindfully patted yourself on the back for brilliantly choosing your undergarments this morning.  
You watched as Vaas looked you up and down with eyes that you had never seen him with before. He snatched the hem of your underwear and ripped them off, shortly after starting to pull down his boxers. He sprung from the clothing, you could then see just how much he desired you. You were sure that it wouldn't fit considering you were a virgin. You were afraid, knowing this would be painful and even more painful since Vaas is not one for making love. You closed your eyes and averted your head away from him.  
He took this as defiance as though you did not want to be here and truly you did not after seeing what was soon to enter you. He groaned with annoyance and slapped you across the face, you stared up at him with wide eyes.  
"I don't understand you, huh Chica. I thought you fucking wanted me!"  
"I-I... I-I do... I like you..." You placed a hand over his cheek and caressed the stubbles that resided there, he grabbed your wrist. It was was true, you liked a murderer, you had a crush on him. The thing was that no one liked Vaas and that is why he hadn't killed you yet, because you liked him.  
"Prove it." He challenged, you were always up for a challenge, but this was going to be the hardest challenge you had ever faced. Vaas was picky, he had to have things a certain way, or he wouldn't have it all. You worried things wouldn't be to his liking, he would eventually abandon you, or kill you because you were worthless to him. You couldn't have that... You couldn't be thrown away again like your parents had done to you.  
You ran your fingers down from his cheeks and soon over his chest, then you stared down at their destination. You didn't know what to do, you didn't know how to do it, you just did. You wrapped your hands around him, he gazed at you with a stoic expression, but you could tell he was holding back the weakness you put him through. The thought that Vaas had a soft spot for you edged you on... The thing was, this was his soft spot, you held it in your hands.   
You started moving your hands up and down his shaft, you could feel it pulsing beneath your fingertips. The head was stiff and protruding from the foreskin that was meant to drape over it. You wondered if this was painful, but that thought quickly changed when you rubbed a little harder and Vaas moaned between clenched teeth. He slapped your hand away and pressed his lips to yours again, shifting his weight to his lower half so you were pressed against the ground with him rubbing against you.   
"Say what you want..." He ordered huskily into your ear, you sucked on your bottom lip. Neither of you cared about the dirty floor your bodies were about to join on, Vaas was probably too drunk to care. "Say it!" He practically shouted into your eardrum.  
"I want you to fuck me... Vaas." You whispered shakily, you rarely ever cussed and to hear those words escape from your mouth caused him to shove himself entirely into you. You yelped with pain, there was no pleasure involved and gripped the only thing you could with one hand wall the other scratched against the concrete nearly breaking your nails.   
"Oh god... What the fuck Chica!" He exclaimed in a suppressed laughter. "Damn! You never told me you were a virgin." He bit onto your earlobe and chuckled. "I would have made this moment, much more enjoyable for you." He growled seductively into your ear gripping tightly onto your neck now with one hand and strands of hair in the other, he started to pound his hips into you. You realized you would never forget this moment, you weren't sure if this was rape, or not, but it wasn't very comfortable, or nice. You declared that sex was the worst thing in the world and you would never want to have it again.   
His thrusts grew more erratic and he then moved up onto his hips to grab your thighs and thrust even harder. He could see the look in your eyes, he knew part of it from before, shame, guilt, and loneliness. He cared for you in some fucked up way, he would never have taken you if he knew that it would hurt you this much. He always knew how much you wanted him, but never took the opportunity to make a move as he had tonight. Things would not be the same, not at all, he would surely regret this.  
He tried redeeming himself as he moved a hand down between them and started to rub your clit with his thumb, but it was far too late. you felt no pleasure, only pain. He sighed loudly knowing there was no going back, he finished his thrusts imagining what his name would sound like rolling from your tongue, what your kisses would feel like as you fucked you nonstop. Vaas's body spasmed as he came into you, sweat rolling down both of you, he pulled out breathlessly.  
The emptiness, yet complete pain you felt was utterly unbearable. His essence mixed with your blood dripped from your soaking core. He pulled his pants up as he stood and buckled them up, he then started walking in the direction of the stairs leading up to his office, he turned back to stare at you as you sat up and wiped the tears away.  
"So um... What movie do you want to watch?" He asked softly as though nothing had happened, as though the walls of this very compound could come crashing down and he wouldn't care. You pulled your pants up, not caring for the pain, or your torn up underwear anymore and then you did the unexpected... you smiled.


	2. My Hot Pirate/ Boyfriend/ Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of thought into it, that thing I said at the end of last chapter. Yeah... I know.

The tapping was becoming urgent, you couldn't get the fact that there was literally only two minutes left of school off your mind. Tomorrow was graduation and you were as excited as anyone could be. You were even more excited that your older boyfriend would be waiting for you at the front of the school once that bell rung. You weren't very popular and not many of the boys at school really liked you. They always fell for the more social girls, you had to find your boyfriend somewhere else sadly.   
He was much older than you when you did, you had met him online through some website for dating. You had never seen the tangible version of him because he lived so far away on some distant island. He was so cute though, you were betting that once all those mean girls saw him they would be jealous. He had a spiky black Mohawk and toned muscles, he was definitely classified as tall, dark, and handsome. A bonus being that he was Hispanic, you spent a year learning Spanish so you could speak to him in private when your parents were around.  
This was your chance to see him, so many things went through your mind. Would he like your body? Would you guys fight more in person? Oh man the things you wanted to do with him, so many things, but what if you weren't all he expected? The bell rung and many glares casted in your direction simply because the fact that you were so happy. You sighed and grabbed your things trying not to rush through the classroom, but you did.   
When you had gotten to the front of the school, there was only talkative teens and bitchy cheerleaders leaving to go home, or hang out. There was no sight of your boyfriend anywhere. You had told him about the way the others treated you, you had no friends, and you were practically the outcast. He promised to be your outlet, but why wasn't he here. You panicked as you walked down the stairs.  
"Ey (y/n)!" You turned to the direction of the voice and sadly it was not Vaas's, it was Stacy whitenfield. She wore her cheerleaders uniform today, usually it was the slurry attire, but then again all cheerleaders wore the slutty attire at this school. She had blond curly hair and blue eyes. "Whatchya waiting for?" She snapped, her group of snobby friends standing behind her. If this school was a movie, it would definitely be based off of “mean girls”. You pulled out biology book to your chest and sighed.  
"My boyfriend." Stacy's eyebrows raised.  
"Boyfriend? Who would want to go out with-" Stacy was interrupted by the loud roars of a motorcycle's engine, that was funny since no man at this school drove a motorcycle. It was your boyfriend, with his black leather jacket and bright red helmet. He pulled up to the curb on a black Ducati, pulling his helmet off all the girls gasped and looked in his direction. "Hello Mr.Hottie!" Stacy exclaimed, just about ready to go up to him until he came in their direction. Stacy was expecting his attention, but when he stopped beside you, you couldn't help but blush. He grinned down at you, gazing deeply into your eyes and waiting for a reaction. Tears started to fall down your cheeks from joy. He reached a hand up to brush one away.  
"Hola Beautiful..." You dropped your biology book and jumped into his arms smacking your lips against his. Stacy was in complete shock, Vaas wrapped his arms around your waist and delved deeper into the kiss. He had been craving you for months now, you were too young to start fucking, but there was no rule that said he couldn't at least kiss you and hug you, things would progress as soon as you both are back “home”..   
You both pulled away, breathless from the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes with pure lust.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Stacy growled in irritation, here she was with the captain of the football team, the goody two shoe, straight A's boyfriend and here you were with the hot, dangerous, rule breaker. You both looked in her direction, Vaas frowned.  
"Stacy, right? Bella told me about you... You're a very big bitch, no?"  
"What the hell? I haven't done a thing." Stacy replied innocently, a bit afraid now.   
"Naw... It's okay, we were about to leave anyways. I am taking my amazing girlfriend to Club Suave tonight, right baby?" That made Stacy so jealous and you knew it,Vaas was a rich guy. You never asked what he did for a living and you never needed to as long as he respected you. Vaas wrapped a hand around your waist and pulled you along, taking your book bag and carrying it for you to the Ducati like the gentleman he was.  
"I have all my stuff packed." You whispered in his ear causing him to smile and lick his lips.  
"That is good Chica. Soon I will be able to claim you as mine, without anyone to say how old you are." He huffed into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Tomorrow after graduation, I have plane tickets." Vaas could see Stacy from the corner of his eye. He put you up against the motor bike and kissed oh passionately,you knew all eyes were on you, but you could care less. The attention that Vaas was giving you, was very much what you had been wanting for a very long time.   
"I can't wait..."   
"You sit in the front." You straddled the bike and grabbed onto the grips, Vaas sat down behind you and there was no denying the bulge between his legs. He gripped the handles over your hands and grinned when the bike made a loud roar as you turned the throttle.  
"You like this position? I need to know so that I can fuck you that way when we get to that time."   
"No." You simply answered. "I would prefer staring you in the eyes while you fuck me." He just took a deep shaky breath and then turned the throttle again, allowing the bike to go racing forward and the two of you both exited the high school parking lot with jealous faces painted on those that watched. This truly was going to be a fun relationship.


	3. Traitors Are Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to BardAmbrosia
> 
> Pagan had picked you because you are interesting, your stubborn when you want something, and you are his only Friend with Benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I had fun writing this one. In my opinion I could done better, but I felt it was difficult to come up with a perfect X Reader One shot with Pagan Min. This is what I came up with.

He slapped your hand away nonchalantly and then continued staring straight ahead.  
"Stop touching it." He hissed, you made a huff crossing your arms and staring out the window of the helicopter. You were a lucky woman, so lucky that Pagan Min had taken a good enough interest in you to buy your ass. As long as you were off the streets and out of the war, being treated like a princess, you were happy.  
Pagan had grown attracted to you when he noticed your snobby, fashionista personality. He enjoyed it more so at the dinner table, or before he went to bed at night. It was like you both understood each other, when he had taken you away it was at first to get Sabal angry. Sabal was meant to be your betrothed, but you never really seemed to have a thing for him. You were kept in a cell for a few days before Pagan had taken you out himself and had offered you much better living conditions... All you had do was be his friend.  
Like all things start off with a beginning, this was just the same. You at first were acquaintances, then you became friends, a month passed and you became extremely good friends... Then you started developing feelings for the Botox maniac/dictator. You could see how his early lover Ishwari felt when she was assigned to betray the king. You just couldn't bring yourself to it, no matter how many times the thought of stabbing him came to your head.  
At night you weren't friends anymore though, you knew the only reason you were here was to entertain the king. You stopped minding because their was so much pleasure that followed with your job. You were a very skinny young woman with soft native features to your home Kyrat. Many men before had asked your parents for your hand in marriage, none ever cared to ask what you thought. Then Sabal came along, he asked and your parents immediately agreed. You didn't want to marry, but when the day came you didn't have to. Pagan had ambushed the party and stole the bride away... You.   
He was so much older than you, but the things he knew how to do in bed were unbelievable. You smirked at the memory of your first time, your innocence was his now, forever. You had fallen in love with a killer, but that didn't mean he was a bad man to you. He was a bad man to anyone who looked at you in a suggestive way and anyone who meant to ruin Kyrat. Ajay Ghale came around and the time you two spent together was demolished, he spent more time with a man who wasn't his son, then with a woman who was his lover.  
Now you sat here beside him on a helicopter with a humungous bruise above your left eyebrow. You slowly rose a hand up again, what about your face? It would never be the same again, ever (you were overrating) ... He would have no interest in you, not that he had any at all beyond your body.  
"I said fucking stop touching your face!" He slapped your hand away again with much more force, why did it matter to him? He didn't look at you anyways.  
"It wasn't-"  
"You should have fucking stayed at the palace like I told you to, not fucking bloody running around and shit. Nobody listens to me! Nobody and I am getting fucking sick of it." You lowered your head in shame, you messed up, you fucked up... All you wanted to do was kill Ajay yourself so things could go the way they once were. "You are a fucking pain in my ass." He grabbed your chin forcefully and pulled your head up so he was gazing into your eyes. They were glossy and wet, on the verge of gentle tears spilling over. He smiled frankly and sighed, placing his hand on your cheek.  
"You need to listen, or else you get in trouble. Do you want me to punish you?" You shook your head vigorously in response, he just snorted before pulling away and leaning against the helicopter window on his elbow. "I'm going to have to punish you though, because if I don't then everyone thinks they can disobey me." You remained silent, just wondering what punishment he would force upon you. It scared you, the kind had a great many punishments and any of them could be the one he enacts on you.  
When you arrived back at the palace, the king was quiet, he sat down in one of the many red chairs in his room and started surfing around on his smart phone. You sat down across from him and let your hands rest on his lap. You could only wish he'd do away his punishment now, mostly because the anticipation was killing you. You couldn't speak out of term though, that would anger him even more.   
Eventually he looked up from his phone with a stoic expression, he blankly rolled his eyes and then stood up placing his phone in his pocket.   
"I am famished. Would you like anything my dear?" You shook your head, you were very hungry at the moment. He shrugged. "Very well then I will be in the dining area. Get ready for bed will you." He then turned and walked off, leaving you in the bedroom along and inquisitive as to when you will get your punishment.   
You began to get ready for bed, you had gathered your night time garments when your stomach began to grow. You cursed yourself for being human and after getting into your thin (f/c) silk camise and shorts. You barely had much of anything else to wear so this is what you usually did. Your les were long and smooth, mostly because Pagan instructed you to shave them everyday and your underarms, you always panicked when their was stubbles.   
You entered the dining room, he sat down peacefully on his end of the table chewing at his steak and on the other end was a steaming hot bowl of creamy chicken noodle soup. Your bare feet patted away on the wood floor as you shyly walked to the table. Pagan chewed at his piece of meat while staring at you, his left hand holding a knife, his right a fork. He wasn't very amused with your arrival, not very happy at all. You were starting to lose your patience, so many things began to go through your mind that would never had gone through your mind before.  
You became disgusted with your king, you were the one that pleasured him, did whatever he wished no matter how ridiculous it was. You were the woman who cuddled with him at night, gave him your opinion on certain topic and most especially... You were his only friend. You shouldn't be scared of him, if you weren't here he would miss your sorry ass.  
You sat down across from him and he swallowed his bite. You crossed your arms and he continued to eat. With all the bravery you could muster you pushed the bowl away from you, he glared at you. He stopped chewing completely and spit his bite out on his plate dropping his silver wear.  
"Something wrong, (Y/N)?" He asked firmly rolling his tongue around in his mouth.  
"Yes."   
"And what's that?"   
"I didn't want soup." You simply replied, he at first was silent and he didn't know how he would react, then he smiled. He weaved his fingers together and put them up against his lips staring at you. He began to laugh softly, shaking his head to himself before rearranging the utensils before him, then he looked back to you again.  
"You really are something aren't you?" He asked smugly, you were speechless, you didn't know how to react. You thought he would try to flip the table and hit you.  
"I s-suppose I am..." He sat back in his seat liking his lips, he gestured for you to come towards him.   
"I still have to punish you, remember?" You nodded hesitantly, but you had to follow your king. You stood up and walked around the table towards him, you gulped. He cocked his head at you with question, were you betraying him? Or were you going I listen to him? You did as he said and sat down on his lap as thought you would if he were Santa. He chuckled and shook his head.  
"No my dear, straddle me. Make me bow down to your body." You had never hear so much lust in his voice before, this wasn't punishment... What was he thinking? You moved your leg over his lap so that they were both on either side of his body. You purposely bit your bottom lip and then moved your hands up to grabbed the white collar beneath his pink jacket. You didn't know what to do, you were so young, so sexually unexperienced that this could be your time to experiment and what better person to experiment with.   
You pulled him close to you and kissed his lips, expecting his to ravish yours, but he gave you nothing. He sat there with open eyes and a placid expression. You pulled away, your eyebrows furrowed with confusion as you stared at him and he just stared back.  
"Is something wrong, Pagan?"  
"No, nothing." He whispered with a friendly smile on his face, you moved your hands up to grab the smooth sides of his face.   
"Then kiss me." You kissed him again, but he did nothing, his hands didn't even move up to grab your waist and move down your thighs. He still didn't kiss you and yet this was supposed to be your punishment? You sighed heavily and were about to sit up off of his lap, until he snatched your thighs forcefully to keep you on him. He shot a warning at you with only his eyes.  
"You are going to stay here and do whatever I want you to do. Now..." He leaned forward till his lips barely teased your ear. "Pleasure yourself... But don't cum until I say you can." He hissed into your ear sending chills down your spine, You let your head fall back as you slowed let a hand trail down to disappear behind your shorts and underwear.  
"I want it all off... Everything." He ordered and you obediently began to undress before him. Sitting up from his lap to pull your underwear and short off. You were pretty much hairless everywhere except for your hair. Pagan made sure you had a Brazilian done every week, it was insanely annoying. You sat back down on his lap and brought your hand down between your legs once again. You wanted him to touch you, but by the large bulge in his pants, he preferred the other way around.  
You began to rub your clit, you were so wet within the first minute of it all. You just wanted to cum right there, but he hadn't given the word yet. Your torso slowly began to feel like jelly and you fell onto his chest heaving in gulps of air.  
"Pagan... Please let me cum." You whimpered into his ear, he shook his head. This was probably more painful for him then you, he watched your hand move back and forth rubbing you to put ecstasy... Without the ecstasy.  
"Not yet." He replied, you bit your tongue to keep from yelling out in agony, the build up of pleasure was building and you were getting sick of it just being your hand. Surprisingly he hadn't laid a hand on you once since you both entered the palace, which was a surprise. You moaned out and whimpered even louder this time, you almost stopped, but the first time that happened he told you if you stopped again than you were in for a beating. "Hush my dear, everything will be alright."  
"I need to c-cum..." You spat out demandingly, he shook his head.  
"Not until I say. If you cum, we will start this all over again."  
"S-Start what?" You stuttered trying to focus on the conversation more than the burning sensation.   
"Your punishment, of course. You will start all over again, pretty much your hand won't stop until I say it can and you can't cum unless I tell you to. You need to understand just how important my being here is to you." So that's what this was? He wanted you to need him more than he needed you. Well two can play at that game. You might have been a bit shy and overly dramatic, but that didn't mean that you wouldn't fight back when the situation needed it. You had a devil side to you and an angel side, in this case your devil was releasing.  
"Oh Pagan! Please don't let me cum yet, my hand feel so much better than yours." His eyes met with yours and you bit back a smile. Challenging him would get him to touch you, you knew him just right.  
"Is that so? And what about my cock?" Your eyes widened with amusement and you grabbed his shoulder with your free hand smiling.   
"I have had so much better." He growled angrily in comply, his face contorting with rage. He literally grabbed your thighs, lifted you up, and pushed all the food on the table to the side with one swing of his arm before slamming you onto it. You yelped loudly with pain, your hand had been vigorously removed from your clit and replaced with Pagan's tongue. Your back arched and you moaned out loudly, he slurped up your folds and licked at the pouring juices of your pussy right before you came hard onto his tongue.  
"Fuck!" You screamed out, you nearly fell unconscious from the feeling. You heard a thump against the ground and when you lazily sat up, you saw that Pagan had removed his pink jacket. He threw it to the ground and then after rolling up his sleeves began to unbutton his white shirt, he only unbuttoned it halfway to your dislike. Just then he undid his pants and unzipped his fly, you sighed when his pants dropped and the bulge from before was revealed by his lack of underwear.  
He was at full attention, erect and hard for your content. He grabbed your thighs hungrily again and pulled you to the end of the table slamming his hips into yours. You moaned out, this was the best punishment money could buy... Or disobedience could buy. He pumped his cock inside and out of you propping a leg up on his shoulder. Sweat began to soak through his white shirt and became very visible. He groaned loudly and let his head fall back as he tried to pick up the speed, sending you so far over the edge. It was unexpectant, an orgasm you had never felt before... It was internal... Your first internal orgasm! It was merciless on your body sweat rolled down in droplets from your face and down between your breasts.   
Pagans wasn't to far behind, his pacer came erratic and less organized. He delved as deep as he could inside of you and came. Sounds like a morning a morning after pill will be dropped into your drink again. His white semen coated your insides and the two if you were so breathless and spent that It didn't matter at all about the events of the day. Or that the window was wide open for every soldier to hear. He sat back and your body moved paralyzed against him.   
His cock still between your wet folds, warm and soaked with his and your cum. He sunk his fingers through your hair and pulled your head onto his chest. Your breathing slowly began to subside as did his. He chuckled then and sighed with pleasure.  
"Well. I'm not hungry anymore." He whispered into your ear making you giggle with him in unison. He wasn't made anymore and that was a good sign. You weaved your fingers with his and kissed his throat.   
"Neither am I." You replied playfully.  
"Hmm... You really know how to make a man want."  
"I try my best... After all you are a king, you can want anything in the world and I will give it to you."  
"So true because you are everything in the world to me." The two of you slowly began to fall asleep with exhaustion, moving to the bed and not even bothering to change, Pagan went to sleep with you while holding you in a loving embrace. If only he hadn't left Kyrat without you three days later, would you had been the happiest woman on the planet. Happier than Ishwari herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive Spelling and grammar issues, I will fix that as soon as I can. Just didn't have the time today. :) Hope you liked it.


	4. Vaas X You continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days pass by and things start to become intimate with you and Vaas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse Grammar and Spelling Errors.

He watched you as you rose your gun to a hostage's head and carelessly pulled the trigger. Before all of this you would never do such a thing, the moment you gave your life to piracy was the moment you became a murderer. He enjoyed watching you, after you and him had your intimate session no more than three weeks ago. He had grown obsessive over you, craving for you touch and conversation more than he use to.   
He would pull you along to pirates cove when he had work there and then pull you right back to his warehouse for a movie and some beer. If he ever went over to Hoyt's island he would leave you at the warehouse to sit around and wait until he returned. No one talked to you anymore because in the beginning those that did were shot. You couldn't even ask someone a question without Vaas getting jealous.   
You didn't understand why he was so possessive of you when you hadn't even had sex with him once since he had taken your virginity three weeks ago. You came up with the conclusion that he was waiting for you to beg him, just as he had waited before. However who's to say that he would do the same thing he did last time and rape you? You didn't even know what it was you two did, in the end it all seemed “okey dokey”, you both watched a movie and forgot about the experience. You wouldn't consider it rape though, mostly because you really did crave for his sexual attention.   
Movie nights now were just so cuddly, he would wrap his arm around your neck with a beer in his other hand, the TV screen across you two. The red couch in his office just perfect for the two of you, your legs swung over his, exposed to the cool air around them. You usually wore nothing but a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt to bed so you shaved your legs almost every day now, making sure that he wouldn't feel disgusted by a little stubble. You would wrap your arms around his neck and press your cheek to his, it was always a nice experience. You never thought Vaas would be so romantic.  
There was only once, or twice you would catch him pecking at your cheek hoping to start a make out session. Instead you would move away and he would accept the rejection quite well. You would get jealous on other occasions though, Movie nights kept him out of other girls panties and that was why you had so many. Whenever Vaas was strutting around with another woman under his arm, or making her moan loudly throughout the warehouse you really couldn't help but be just as jealous as Vaas.  
They were nothing to him, if they were he wouldn't shoot them afterwards because of lack of birth control... Or that's what you thought. That thought also sickened you, he didn't really use condoms. He didn't use it for you and you had to go on the pill the next morning because of it. It was far better than getting shot though. You wanted Vaas to be all yours, you wanted no other women to touch him, but you. It wasn't your decision, Vaas let his sexual desires free in another woman's presence because obviously he didn't desire you that way after he had you. You weren't experienced in sex, you weren't experienced in anything like sex. Vaas he didn't want you to become a sex toy, so he didn't force you to fuck. You knew he would eventually lose control and come running our way to take you again.  
That is probably why he had you around all the time, he needed a friend and you were that person. Someone he could talk to and not have to worry about killing. He didn't forget that you were a pirate at all though, he beat you still and ordered you around. It was a very complicated relationship you shared, sometimes he would pull out his handgun and caressing the metal across your skin. You thought he would kill you, but he never did, he only teased you about it, or so you believed.  
Today was a special day, your day to prove that he was yours. For weeks you had been preparing your little present for him. It was his birthday and no doubt the reason why he was confronting you now was because it. He stopped in front of you almost a bit speechless to say anything, until words finally left his lips. He placed his hands on his sides and allowed his chest to poof out. He stared you deeply in the eyes, expecting you to at least say something, but you stayed silent.  
It was kind of ridiculous, you two stuck together like Elmer's glue and you could barely have a conversation together right now.   
"Um... We still are watching a movie tonight, right?" You tried to play it cool, like you didn't know a thing.  
"Yeah, why?" He reached a hand up itching the back of his head, almost as though he was nervous, but you knew better.  
"Because I uh-" You stared blankly at him, his expression hardened and you watched as his fists balled up. You gulped and your eyebrows furrowed, you didn't want to get hit. "Don't fucking tell me you forgot my birthday." You tried to look at ease and smiled.  
"How could I forget?" You leaned forward trying to be seductive, you placed your hands onto his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his neck. His eyes widened as he watched you lick your lips before biting your bottom one. You leaned in further till your nose touched. "You mean a lot to me Vaas, so strong..." You moved your hand down from around his neck, he kept a stoic expression. "... So dominant." You practically moaned, even making yourself wet. You had never felt so bold, you knew it was working when he placed his hands on your hips.   
"Well, uh... I mean. I can be quite the sadistic man, can't I?"   
"Oh yes. I have a surprise for you tonight." His eyebrows furrowed and grinned.  
"What?" You backed away with all the strength you could muster causing him to frown.   
"Presents only go to those who wait." He snorted, shaking his head. Not once had any question arisen in his mind as to why you were acting like this. You were usually so solemn and shy, only talking every so often when you felt the need. Today was different though, today was your day to prove to Vaas that he was yours. It wouldn't be a hard task, nor a simple one at that, Vaas wasn't very good at being owned.   
You turned on your heel leaving him to stand there and wonder what his present would be. Vaas wasn't a dumb dude, you gave him all the signs that this present was definitely sex, the good fuck that he had been wanting all these months past. 

 

Vaas sat down on the couch minding his business, a bit disinterested in the fact that we were once again watching a movie. A romantic movie at that, the notebook, your favorite movie. We had watched it countless times before, but you just wanted to make the moment dull before you made it exciting. You played the movie and then hopped down beside Vaas, tonight you were wearing a short red dress. It ended at your thighs and had was sleeveless, you sat down as usual on Vaas's lap. He wrapped an arm around your waist and you wrapped an arm around his neck... No beer tonight, that was a good sign.  
You sat through the entire movie, every kissing scene Vaas would try to start making out with you, you would reject him. You could feel his annoyance building up with "oh please" every so often, or loud sighs of irritation. Finally the movie was over you walked over to the TV and turned it off, you stood up fully and looked back at Vaas.  
"So that's what you fucking ladies want, huh? An ugly guy who can fuck you passionately and a long everlasting love?" You smirked and shook your head.  
"Not exactly... Did you like your present? I know it's not much, but I put a lot of thought into it." Vaas was fuming by now, so annoyed and irritated that you would even dare try to trick him like this. He was so hard for you earlier, if he wanted he could rape you right now, but a voice in his head told him not to.  
"You know Bella, fuck off! I don't have to deal with your shit!" He crossed his arms and shook his head, leaning forward swiftly to rest his face in his hands. You put your hands behind your back, you just continued to smile.  
"But you do deal with my shit Vaas and I want to thank you for that." You reached your hands up behind your back to slowly pull the zipper, Vaas heard it and lifted his head up up with confusion. His expression softened now and you allowed your dress to fall from your body thus revealing the black lingerie beneath. Vaas was not so angry anymore after you showed him your present and that was a good sign to.   
He patted his lap expecting your obedience, but you were not an easy one to tame when it came to this type of game. Predator and Prey, it was new game to you, but you could see it in his eyes. This game was going to be a fun one.   
"Are you disobeying me?" Vaas inquired, you shook your head.  
"I am merely trying to make the point that I am not finished introducing my present to you." He raised his hands up and let them rest on the couch.   
"Oh I need no introduction come here and get a taste of the island, baby." He patted his lap insistently again, you sighed and shook your head.  
"No, we are going to make some rules." Vaas rolled his eyes, but was startled when you plopped down onto his lap. He went to place his hands on your waist, but you slapped them away.  
"I want to make it clear that I am not going to be fucked like those other woman." Vaas looked really puzzled for a moment, he licked his lips slowly.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Last time we did this you fucked me rough... It hurt and... You didn't use a condom." Vaas burst out into laughter as though it was a joke, you could have gotten pregnant, would he have killed you then?  
"Listen up sweetheart..." He began in between laughs. "You are mine, if you weren't I would have used a condom, but because I didn't have one at the time and you aren't some cheap whore why should I have used one?" You were so release by those few words, if Vaas used a condom with every other woman then you certainly must be special to him. "Plus Bella..." He grew strict grabbing your chin and gently caressing it. "You never told me you were a virgin, I never would have gone as hard as I did." You both then smirked knowing that statement was completely untrue, then you grew serious again.  
"Another rule."  
"Hmm..." He began to fiddle with a lock of your hair, your faces an inch apart. "Your mine." You pulled him in to taste his lips to feel his hands roaming your body, to feel him all together. You just wanted him, everything about him, his hair, his tongue, his goddamned cock, that's all you needed right now. You didn't care how bad it hurt the first time, maybe it would feel better this time.  
Vaas groped your body as you began to grind against him, he removed your bra from your torso starting to work his lips on your aching nipples.   
"Oh baby, you really are the best at this." He mumbled against your breast, you were slightly surprise that Vaas would even say a thing about you in this particular activity. You didn't expect him with all his experience to say that you are good at this when all you were doing was grinding against him. Anyways whatever you were doing he liked. You allowed your fingers to weave through his stiff Mohawk, he stopped your hands immediately and pulled them down to his belt buckle.  
"Show me just how much of me belongs to you." He stated smugly, you fumbled with his belt hungrily, staring straight into his eyes as he watched. You let his fingers sink through your hair and grab a wad of it. "How long have you wanted my cock?" He asked randomly, perhaps he wanted some dirty.   
"So long Vaas, ever since you took me like an animal I have been rubbing myself off every night to the memory of your cock in my tight pussy." His mouth literally dropped, perhaps that was to much.   
"(Y/N) baby... I..." You pulled his dick from it's restraints and licked up the shaft hastily, warming yourself a shattered moan from his lips. He was so hard for you, so ready to be inside you. "Stop." He exclaimed firmly, you released him and backed away, hoping not to get hit, had you done something wrong? Vaas realized that you were at war with yourself as to what was happening.   
"Come here." He ordered, you hesitantly approached again, he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you onto his lap. Sweeping your legs over his and holding you like a baby all the while rocking back and forth slowly. "I can't do this? Not with you, it doesn't feel the same." He whispered sharply, you angled your head to stare up into his eyes.   
"Why not? I don't know if I did something wrong, or if I-"   
"No... No... Shh." He silenced her. "You did nothing is wrong, it's just... So hard to explain."  
"You can try and explain to me Vaas, you know I won't judge." You reassured softly, nuzzling your head into his neck, Vaas took a deep breath. He took a moment to find the correct words for the moment.   
"I love your eyes..." He began, you pulled away from him with shock to stare at his behind expression of sincerity, did he just use the word “love”? "And I love your smell..." He continued as he took a whiff of your scent. "I love the sound of your voice..." He caressed your cheek. "The most beautiful sound I have ever heard..." He pressed his lips to yours for a small kiss. "And your lips..." He snorted. "Ohhh your lips..." You smiled brightly as tears of joy began to fall down your cheeks and Vaas slowly wiped them away. "The thing is I love you, (Y/N). I love everything about you and it makes me crazy. Those other woman, they lack the one thing you have... In fact everyone on this fucking island lacks one thing that you have." He pressed his forehead to yours. "Innocence baby. I have tried so hard to fight this feeling that I have made you do things that are not in your nature. I am sorry." You took a deep breath forgetting that you hadn't breathed once since he began his words. Vaas was in love with you, he trusted you, he just apologized to you. You never thought you would see this day, but here you sat in love back the same way he was with you. You grabbed both sides of his face and you kissed him roughly.   
"I love you too!" You replied excitedly, feeling his hard on brush against your core as you both began to kiss... But it wasn't out of lust, it was out of passion. A slow burn that turned into something beautiful was what it was. He pushed you over kissing down your throat and moving his hands down to your panties.   
"Let me redeem myself." He heaved out, slowly pulling your underwear down your slim legs, his face extremely close to your pussy. "Let's pretend you are a virgin again... This is how I would have deflowered you." He smirked, you bit your bottom lip with anticipation. He threw the piece of lingerie to the side and then without hesitation brought his tongue to your wet folds. You gasped and arched your back with pleasure.  
"Oh Vaas, what are you-"   
"Shhh..." He breathed into you, you could feel him like he was everything. Tingle went up and down your spine and kiss rolled over your clit and soaking entrance as did his tongue. Vaas didn't seem to mind the curly hairs that rested above your area, in fact it might have turned him on. You had never felt something like this before, it was like Vaas was making out with your most intimate area.  
"Vaas..." Your hips started to gyrate against him, he pressed his hands onto your stomach to keep you down. You felt a tightening pleasure at your lower half. "Vaas!" You were so new to this feeling of pleasure, he sucked heavily on your clit sending waves and waves of ecstasy through your body. Your back arched again and your entire body spasmed as Vaas licked up the tasty juices from your vaginal area. He kissed his way back up to your lips and as he stared into your eyes, he removed his shirt following with his pants and boots. "Did you like that baby?" You nodded your head placing your hand on either side of his face you kissed. He pushed his length slowly into you, you cried out feeling slight pain, but with some pleasure. "How bout that? How does that feel?" You nodded your head into a moan, he started to pump in and out of you very slowly. You moaned loudly again, gripping tightly onto the couch.  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything." A voice startled you both from the door, Vaas panicked pulling out of you and covering your body as best as he could.   
"Hoyt What the fuck are you doing here?!


	5. Meet My Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vaas accomplishes in killing Jason Brody, the island is prosperous again. Citra goes into hiding and Vaas and his girlfriend continue life as usual. Until something unexpected hits them, how will Vaas react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The years go by how old Catalina is and the obstacles that Vaas and Ariana face. Not sure if Vaas is on dot, but here it is.

Day of News  
(Vaas is 28, one year after Jason. Ariana is 26)

Who would have thought that the most psychotic man on the island would fall in love and start a family? He did fall in love with another psychopath, but that didn't mean he didn't start a family, he did something no one thought he would do. Hoyt was impressed when he found out about this, he had always thought of Vaas as a son. Sometimes not so much, but Vaas was close.  
The next thing you know he meets the perfect woman, just right for him. At first it was nothing, she joined up with the pirates and Vaas respected her. Then things became a bit odd between them. He enjoyed having Ariana around because she was strong, independent, and didn't take shit from no one. Things that Vaas never thought he would see in a woman. She knew how to fight, she killed, and she was Hispanic. That was just a bonus for Vaas. Her sexy body was enough to get him going within three hours of being around her.  
She had the curves, the breasts, fine ass, and her eyes were just amazing. A vibrant blue that nobody could miss, her hair was made of chocolate falling down her shoulders like a waterfall and ending at her lower back. Her skin was as sweet and smooth as caramel, so soft, and plush lips. She carried many feminine features, sharp chin, natural rosy cheeks, small nose, thin eyebrows, and narrow eyes.   
She was a native who was sick of being told what to do, she looked for Vaas and joined his group. He at first was skeptical, but she had many skills that not even he had acquired through his years of being with the Rakyat, he could still beat her though. He asked her if she wanted to date, she agreed and then began three years of sex, murder, drugs, money, and more sex.  
Everyone saw her as the queen of rooks, they grew to tolerate her temper as they had Vaas's. Then one day, it all changed. She came bursting into the shanty. Vaas had just finished his day at work and came back to take a nap. Ariana was out running errands, or that's what she said. He felt worried once he sensed how nervous she was. He sat down on the edge of the bed and with open arms urged her to come to him. She slowly did, near tears in her eyes.   
How was she supposed to tell him that things were going to change? How was he going to react? She blamed herself when she saw the test results, sitting here next to Vaas made her feel even more guilty.   
"What's wrong baby?" Vaas asked in a hushed tone, waiting for her to tell him everything. Did someone touch her? Did she get hurt? What did she need? She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and sniffled, wiping her fresh tears away.  
"I um... I... Vaas do you l-love me?" It was a rather weird question. He had never said it and neither had she, but it was obvious that the first person she loved since his sister was her. He didn't want to admit it, but if it made her happy.  
"Yes. I would do anything for you." He grabbed her hand, caressing her knuckle with the rough skin of his thumb. He wasn't one for cuddling, romance, not even a relationship, yet here he was. With the one woman he would do it all for. It made him angry, it made him soft, he wanted to kill something because of it.   
"Well... That's good... So you wouldn't you know..." Her words trailed off, he knew what she meant and he would never do that.  
"Never."  
"No matter what?" He nodded his head thoughtfully, she stood up with a loud exhale of air. She turned to Vaas standing before him, he was worried more than ever. The worst thing she could say was that she wanted to leave. He would kill her only then. He didn't want any other man to touch her, but him.  
"I went to the Doctor today." He stood up, gazing down at her. She never said anything about that, something was definitely wrong.  
"What happened?"   
"I haven't been feeling well lately, so I went to him and..."   
"Just fucking tell me already."  
"I'm pregnant." She crossed her arms and averted her eyes, there was a long silence for what must had been forever, but Vaas wasn't upset. It's not that he didn't want a child, it was the responsibility that followed with it. He loved Ariana and he would love this child just as much. He stepped forward and wrapped Ariana in his arms, her head fell flat onto his chest. She wanted to sob. Was he going to kill her?  
"Why didn't you tell me your suspicions? I would have gone with you." She looked up at him, confused for a moment.  
"I thought you would hate me."  
"Is that baby mine?" She smiled into a blush and nodded her head.  
"It's your kid." He chuckled, weaving his fingers through her head.  
"Then I don't hate you. I fucking love you." He placed his other hand over her belly. "Nothing is going to hurt you two. Nothing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
"I love you Vaas."

 

1 year of age...  
(Vaas is 29, Ariana is 27)

Vaas lifted the diaper up from the basket it was in. He looked at it with a rough expression. When the hell did babies smell so bad? When did they scream and shout? Perhaps Vaas wasn't as experienced as he thought he was. Ariana had lost some weight from the pregnancy and was close to getting her figure back. She went jogging everyday while Vaas watched Catalina. He didn't know how to make the kid stop crying, she crawled around everywhere now. Vaas following her around the shanty with a pillow to catch her every fall. He wanted nothing to happen to Cat... Not one thing.  
Today was Vaas's first day changing a diaper, it had always been Ariana, but she wanted to teach him. It just so happened to be a time when it was a very bad number 3 and Vaas wasn't so pleased. She stood beside the crib, tickling the baby's stomach and smiling down at her.  
"Whose a pretty baby?"  
"Mama, how the fuck do you open this thing?" Vaas asked with aggravation, coming up from behind wrapping his arms around Ariana and showing her the diaper. She chuckled unfolding it easily.  
"Like this. Now you have to remove the soiled one and your doing it."   
"What baby? Come on. She's so fragile, what if I break her."  
"Vaas..." She angled her head around to stared at him with a glare. "You have been taking care of your child for over a year now. You need to learn how to change a diaper."  
"Well..." Vaas sighed. "At least show me now so I can do it later." She turned her body around, his hands grabbing either side of the crib around her.   
"No, you're going to change a fucking diaper. You're a man with abs and strong muscles, a sexy guy who can handle anything." Vaas grinned and shrugged.  
"I mean I am all of those-"  
"Change the diaper." She held it up to his face, he snatched it releasing her from the cage. She moved to his side crossing her arms and observing his tactics. The baby stubbornly moving around, spinning, Vaas grabbed her legs firmly and flipped her back onto her back.  
"She's fucking crazy man."  
"Reminds me of someone." Vaas glanced over her shoulder and rolled his eyes before he ripped the diaper off the baby wth one hand. A horrible smell came from the yellow-green color of the padding.  
"Holy shit man!"  
"This is what I go through every day. It's worse than child birth."  
"Agreed sweetheart, childbirth was beautiful. Where is the garbage?" She giggled when he pinched his nose throwing the diaper into the empty basket. "I am going to die."  
"Don't die." She wrapped her arms around his torso kissing the back of his shoulder, he was much too tall for her. "I need my strong Spaniard."  
"Yeah you do, that's why you will be doing this from now on." He switched the diaper, turning around in her arms when he was finished, he grabbed her shoulders.  
"Is there anyway I can convince you otherwise?" She begged seductively.  
"In fact there is." He lifted her up onto his shoulder, grabbing the baby in the other.

 

5 years of age...  
(Vaas is 33, Ariana is 31)

Vaas pulled up to the singular shanty, it was on the most isolated place on the island and kept his family safe while he was at work. Ariana couldn't help anymore after Catalina was born, they didn't trust anybody else to take care of their daughter. It was tougher, Vaas constantly worried about them, but he also was rarely ever home  
because of work.  
The thing that probably bothered him the most right now, was that he hadn't been home for three weeks. Ariana never called once, she never came looking for him. In those three weeks, he sought other means of release. He fucked other woman... It wasn't satisfying to him at all, he didn't know why he did it. All he knew was that when his girl wasn't their to give him a blowjob, or ride him. He went somewhere else, he went to Badtown.   
It sickened him to know that he chose not to go and see his family. He had moments where a few hours could be used to go and see them. The thing was though, Vaas hadn't grown out of his ways. He was use to being free and having drugs. Ariana stopped having drugs and she never drunk like she use to. He realized that she was better at the parenting thing than him. His first diaper was horrifying, he got so pissed he nearly broke the crib that took them hours to put together.  
Ariana always seemed to know when Vaas didn't tell her something, he was worried she would know about the other woman the moment he stepped into the shanty. Catalina was a beautiful baby girl, had more features from her father such as hair and eye color, but also many features such as facial structure and skin tone from her mother. Vaas stepped up to the shanty, he took a deep breath before opening it.  
He smiled at the sight of his five year old daughter on the wood floor playing with dolls. The shanty was secluded and always organized. Their daughter's room was just next to the living room, along with their room which was beside hers. When you entered the home, the kitchen was cut off from the living room, a round table in the center and a fridge off to the corner. The bathroom in between the two bedrooms.  
Vaas had the pirates construct the shanty, it was perfect for the trio to live in, except Vaas was rarely part of that trio. He knew his woman never cheated on him with anther man, but that didn't keep him from assuming. Catalina looked up at him, she hopped to her feet. She wore a daisy pink dress that the doctor had provided, her hair was braided on the sides. He held his arms open when she came running to him.  
"Papa." She cheered jumping into his arms, he hugged her firmly to his chest. He kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him on the cheek.  
"How you doing kitten?" Vaas walking her further into the living room towards the red couch.  
"Good daddy. Mommy hasn't been doing so well." Vaas frowned when he heard this, his little girl was smart enough to know what was wrong and she knew. One reason why she told him.  
"Where is mommy?"  
"In her room, sleeping." He put Catalina down after a kiss to the forehead.  
"Play." He ordered before walking towards his room, she wasn't happy? She had everything and she wasn't happy? He stepped into the bedroom, stopping at the door frame, he leaned against it. She laid down with her back to the door, on the very edge length of the king size bed. He sighed loudly enough so she would know his presence.   
"I didn't think you would come back." She said in a muffled manner, her face down in the pillow. She was wearing a blue tank top that fit tightly to her curves and black shorts showing off her smooth, shaven legs.  
"I couldn't just leave you... Especially Cat. I love you both." She sat up turning to face him, she was exhausted, he could see it in her eyes. Black circles underneath. He knew why, she worried about him, he was a wanted man on the island. A price put on his head by the Rakyat.  
"Do you really?" He was silent, nibbling on his bottom lip. "How many woman did you sleep with?" Vaas bit down hard on his bottom lip and shrugged. "How many of them were better than me?"  
"None." He replied in a hushed tone, she fell back and stared up at the ceiling.  
"How long is this going to last Vaas?" Vaas started walking towards the bed.  
"What?"  
"You promised you would stop. Stop with the putas, the drugs... You promised no more."  
"Baby..." He crawled onto the bed till he was only an inch from her face, feet hanging off the bed.  
"You go away for weeks and you never come back to tell me what's up. Are we just another life to you?"  
"I promise that's not true." His hand shot up to grasp her chin. "Don't say that... I can't live without you."  
"Then why do you lie? How do you live? You're a broken record that I'm sick of hearing." She slapped his hand away, he growled angrily, a pit of rage rising in his emotions..  
"I do everything for you. I buy you whatever you need." He raised his voice as warning, tears festered in her eyes, she reached forward grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. He froze, his body went lose and his mind free. She pulled away, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his.  
"I don't want what you can give me? I want you... Just Vaas. I don't need money to be happy, I don't need this stupid shanty. I just need you and our daughter." She opened her eyes. "Can you do that?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Anything for you." He pressed his lips to hers, crushing her beneath his weight as he moved on top of her. Just sitting between her legs, his bulge straining against his pants. He ground himself into her, her hands tugged at the bottom of his tank top. He removed it quickly throwing it to the side. He moved to her breasts groping them before moving his hands down her shirt and ripping it off. She giggled up at him, he just made an animalistic growl in turn.  
"Oh Vaas..." He bit down her neck, kissing and licking. One thing he loved the most about sex after a child, was how she breast fed. Watching her pull out her nipples and feed Catalina turned him on so much. He could have all that milk for himself now. He roughly pulled down her bra taking a nipple into his mouth. "Vaas." She squealed into a chuckle, grabbing his head and moaning. He sucked her nipple till milk came out, then he just kept sucking, tasting her, drinking her down. "Vaas you're going to suck me dry."  
"Mama?" The couple froze, Ariana pushed him away to cover her breasts, Vaas just stared at Catalina with wide eyes. There she stood at the door, with a hardened and confused expression, just wondering what exactly Vaas was doing to her mother.  
"Um... Cat-"  
"Were you hurting mommy?" She nearly broke into tears, Vaas shook his head, jumping from the bed and running over to her. He lifted Catalina up, Ariana grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head.   
"What were you doing then?"  
"I was just loving her. That's it."  
"Daddy gets hungry sometimes." Ariana walked over to Vaas and smiled softly. Vaas could tell she had become extremely nervous.  
"Yeah."  
"Like when I get hungry." Vaas grinned at the cute innocence she represented between himself and Ariana.  
"No... Not that type of hungry." Ariana winked at Vaas, Vaas passed Cat to Ariana. He looked at her and knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight and it wouldn't be because of Cat.  
"I'm hungry mommy."  
"I know, daddy is going to be cooking some boar on the grill." Vaas's eyebrow quirked up, she glared at him.  
"Yep, you know how papa makes it." He wasn't the owner of the house, she was and he didn't mind so much.

 

10 years of age...   
(Vaas is 38, Ariana is 36)

"What the fuck did I tell you fuckers?!" Vaas's voice echoed through the cenote as he yelled at the yellow mercenaries carrying shipments back and forth. "Be fucking careful with the merchandise, that's all I ask." In these few years Vaas had taken a change, he grew sick of coke, stopped smoking, and he was far more responsible. He had grown several grey hairs on his Mohawk and beard, he was growing old. Ariana however didn't look like she had changed a bit, she was still the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on.   
Catalina was ten now, Vaas had begged Ariana to allow him to teach her how to fight. She was the same age he was when he started learning how to hunt and shoot. That wasn't the only reason though, he wanted Catalina to be able to defend herself when he wasn't there. When she gets older, he could only hope his daughter doesn't find a man like him.   
"Daddy!" Vaas turned around, his daughter running towards him, he lifted her up.   
"Hey baby girl, how was lessons?"  
"Mommy taught me multiplication and I can say full sentences in Spanish and French."  
"Wow, Mi pequeña chica es muy inteligente." Vaas looked up from his daughter, his beautiful woman walking towards him in slow strides.   
"Hey daddy." She kissed him, he licked his lips when she pulled away.  
"Mmmmm... Mango. My favorite." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.  
"How long until your done for the day?"  
"For the week..." A familiar voice interrupted, they all looked in the direction of Hoyt Volker who was walking merrily across the boardwalk that split the cenote.   
"I am giving Vaas a short vacation. He has done so good lately. He doesn't need to come to work next week."   
"Yay." Catalina exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled whole heartedly, his smile fell when he recognized that glance that Hoyt threw at Ariana. He was still such a player, especially whenever Ariana was around. For Hoyt turning fifty did nothing to him, he was still cold hearted and a drug addict.  
"Thank you." Vaas said, Hoyt nodded and then walked off. Ariana glanced back at Vaas in a seductive manner, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before moving her lips to his ear.  
"Guess what I found?"  
"What?"  
"My mom wants to babysit... And lingerie..." He smiled, kissing Cat on the cheek he placed her down.  
"That sounds like a deal."

 

15 years of age...  
(Vaas is 43, Ariana is 41)

"I hate you dad just leave me alone." Catalina shouted as she sped down the hill, Vaas even in his old age running after her. He was still as always athletic and fit, Ariana the same. Catalina had grown up, Vaas had taught her how to fight, how to drive, then one day she doesn't come home. Vaas goes looking for her and finds that she was hanging out with some other kids. They were drinking and doing drugs, he wanted nothing more than for his daughter to be safe and away from all of that.  
"Don't be like that Cat. You know better than anybody else that what you did was wrong. If your going somewhere, you tell me and your mother." Vaas was already out of breath as they made it to the end of the hill, his daughter still stomping to the compound. Vaas had taken control of the drug business after Hoyt's death. She passed several mercenaries on the way, trying to keep out of her typical tantrums, Vaas breathlessly following.  
"Get back here right now, you little..." His words trailed off, Catalina disappeared into the large house at the top of the concrete stairs. She was going straight to her father's office where she would find her mother sitting.   
"Catalina, where have you been?" Her mother chided, she stood up from her seat and ran to her daughter.   
"You can't just go like that." Her mother was about to slap her, but decided against it.  
"Why not?"   
"Because your fifteen, young lady." Vaas finally caught up, bursting through the office doors. His teeth gritted, he stomped over to his daughter. In his anger, he snatched her hair and threw her into a chair. "Vaas." Warned Ariana, he stepped around the desk and fell oil to the hair angrily, leaning onto his elbow.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are? Hmm?" Catalina cowered down in her seat, she knew her father when he was angry, so few times had she seen him angry with her, this time he was pissed. "Do you want to die? Drug overdose? Hmm?" Vaas popped up from his seat slamming his palms onto the desk. "Answer me."  
"No..." She squeaked out, he took a deep breath.   
"We sell drugs to get money baby, we don't take drugs. Your mother and I know what that's like, it ruins you. Believe it, or not when I look at you I see myself." He sat back into his leather chair with a sigh. "I see a killer, a stubborn bitch, a leader. One day you will be exactly where I was, psychotic, respected, dictator." He leaned forward. "I know this, but right now you will have everything I didn't have when I was your age, you will have a family who cares about you and until your mother and I are dead. We won't let that change. Understood?" Catalina gulped and nodded her head.   
"I'm sorry papa... Te amo."  
"I love you too, go to bed." Catalina stood up and left the office, the double doors closed behind her. Vaas made a loud inhale and exhale, covering his face with a hand he sighed. His head was pounding, thundering pain. Ariana walked over and sat herself down onto his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck, she pressed her forehead to his hand. "I hate kids..." She chuckled at the crude statement, he removed his hand, letting his head fall back.   
"Well you have one."  
"I remember when she use to cuddle up next to me. You remember that?" Ariana nodded her head, kissing his lips.   
"I do. She use to tail you around the house when you were home."  
"She doesn't need me anymore baby."  
"I think she needs you more than me." He smiled and shook his head, brushing a few strands of her hair behind her head.   
"I fucking love you."  
"I love you more." She brushed her nose against his, lips connecting for a moment. He tugged on the bottom of her shirt, she shook her head. "No... Not tonight baby." She paused for a moment, wondering if it was right to stress Vaas out more.  
"What's wrong?" He caressed her cheek, feeling worried.  
"I don't know." 

 

20 years of age...  
(Vaas is 48, Ariana is 46)

"Stop fucking around Cat. You have fresh meat in front of you, what are you going to do?" Vaas shouted, but it was weak. He couldn't yell and order around like he use to, his daughter smirked, holding back laughter. The native man before her, hands tied behind his back, tears in his eyes, and fear written on his face.  
"I'm going to pull the trigger."   
"Then fucking do it." Vaas gestured to the man before them, the more he looked at his daughter, the more he saw himself. Her smile, her laughter, her clothing. It all reminded him of himself and somehow it didn't scare him, he knew his daughter could handle this life style the day she born. She raised the gun to the native man, her smile fell as he looked up at her.  
This moment reminded Vaas of his first kill, he couldn't do it, for five minutes he contemplated how it should be done, at first excited, then not. He didn't want his daughter to go through that.  
"You want me to do it, Cat baby." She shook her head, Vaas had to remind himself though, this woman before him wasn't him, this woman was his daughter. She looked like her mother, acted like her father. Without a flinch she pulled the trigger, a loud thud sounded, she dropped the gun and took a step back. Vaas stared at her with a strict expression, he didn't know what to do. He moved forward to comfort her.  
"Fuck off!" She yelled at him, he crossed his arms and nodded taking a step back. Just let it happen and maybe she will succumb.  
"How did it feel?" She gazed up into her father's eyes.   
"It felt... Okay."  
"You will get used to it. Someone clean this shit up." He ordered to a nearby pirate, he started walking to the jeep, his daughter following. They had to check up on Ariana. She hadn't been doing good lately at all. Yesterday she couldn't even leave the bed, the doctor said he didn't know what was wrong with her. Her symptoms screamed flu, but her blood said she was fine. His daughter entered the vehicle and the two drove home.  
Upon their arrival the doctor in his old age drew difficulty walking down the stairs, Vaas stepped up in front of him.  
"Is she okay?" All the doctor did was game his head, Catalina didn't know what to do. Her father ran up the stairs entering the house and running up to their bedroom. The mercenaries at the door looked in a sate of dread and Vaas could only hope that his assumptions were wrong. He entered the bedroom, hopping onto the bed and cuddling up beside her.  
She was weak and frail, she couldn't move, she was sweating heavily, coughing every so often and sniffling. He pressed his lips to her forehead and just held her.  
"Hey..." She whispered, he told himself he wasn't going to cry, seeing her like this was... Painful. Like almost every bullet he ever shot was coming in his direction and was hitting him. He caressed her bare shoulder, pecking her lips. This was how god punished him, the devil rewarded him with her and now she was going away, but he did not want her to leave.  
"Hi... How are you?" His throat closed on him, he felt like he couldn't breath when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"I'm good."  
"You look beautiful." A single tear deft if down his cheek, she smiled and shook her head.   
"You lie."   
"I would never lie to my woman." Their daughter entered the room, but he paid no attention to her. She slowly walked up to kneel beside her mother.   
"Mom..." Ariana looked over at her reached a hand out for her to hold. Her expression was stoic, the way Vaas' would have been years ago.  
"It will be okay. I'm fine, right?" Vaas started to sob, burying his head into her neck."Don't Vaas. Your strong."  
"Not without you. I have always needed you." She felt herself starting to cry, her daughter increasing the grip on her hand.   
"Vaas, look at me." Vaas locked eyes with her. "I am not scared. I know I am going to hell, at least I know that you'll be going there to. Nothing can scare me."  
"I'll miss you. I won't ever forget you."  
"You shouldn't and if you do I will fucking haunt you." Cat laughed but soon the laughter died down as she watched Ariana's eyes slowly die out. Vaas slapped her cheek.  
"Your not ready, I'm not ready! Don't fucking leave me!" Ariana's grip left Cat's.   
"I love you mom." Cat cried out, Vaas pressing his lips to Ariana's.   
"Don't go! Don't go, you fucking bitch!"  
"Dad... She's gone."  
"Go away Catalina, I need some time." Cat stood up, sighing in annoyance almost. Vaas didn't leave that room for three days, he held Ariana in his arms. He finally carried her from the room, digging her a hole far out near a cliff giving the view of the compound. He didn't say a word to anyone when he returned, he sat down at the top of the stairs and watched as his daughter ordered around the other men. He didn't see his daughter anymore, he saw a monster and in the end he knew his job was done. She will survive... Like her Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, Vaas is like the guy at your high school that sits on a motor cycle and stares at you until you ask him for a ride... Just saying, he is just so dangerous and sexy and hot and... well you get what I mean. I will be writing more with requests from some of my peeps that also like Vaas, or just because I am lying to write more about Vaas. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
